bionicletalesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sueños de Destrucción III
right Personajes. Toa Dream. *Hetravitas (Gravitas) *Saria *Destro *Izi (En otra Dimension). *Diurma *Kralter *Saren (Nuevo) Ejercito de las Pesadillas. *Rey Timeless One. *Numerosos Timeless Ones(Forma Pesadilla). Resistecia de los Sueños. *Zunder. *Izi. *Numerosos tros Sueños. Otros. *Voultner . *Artico . *Wattero. *Voltravitas Capitulo 1: Un nuevo Viaje comienza... Hetravitas(Mente): Promesas... yo las he cumplido todas... han pasado muchos años desde que me fusione con mi otro yo Kravitas, tengo pena por el... el esta dentro de mi... en el Limbo Ultimus, ahora que tengo un Gran poder, tengo una Gran responsabilidad... hay muchos como yo, como el caso de Kralter, el sabe donde esta su Hermano... pero por que no lo buca?... es un Demonio igual que Kravitas, solo piensan en el Poder, pero este individuo es diferente... pero no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que cumplir la Profecia Dream... Saria: Hetravitas... despiertate!!! Hetravitas: Woow, que ha pasado?! Saria: tu que Piensas... te quedaste dormido?! Hetravitas: Lo Siento mucho, y los demas? Saria: Afuera, viendo como Destro mejoro el Fretixk Hetravitas: OH SI, ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!?Me muero por verlo Saria:...sigue siendo el mismo Gravitas de hace unas decadas...cuando todo fue de mal en peor... ¿?: !!!Crees que a nosotros nos fue diferente¡¡¡ Afuera... Diurma: Hola Hetravitas!!! Kralter: Hola, amiga Destro: Listo!!! Hetravitas: Wow amigo eso es genial!!! Destro: Esta cosa sera mas Rapida y veloz, y mas resistente recuerdo la ultima vez no le fue muy bien a mi Fretixk que digamos Wattero: Hola Toa Dream!!! Saria: Waterro, cuanto tiempo. Hetraivtas: Lo conoces? Saria: Si cuando llegue aqui, me dedique a proteger a la Cuidad de Tajun, junto con Kralter, de los Vorox, Los Skrall, Cazadores Oseos y otros peligros. Hetravitas: Oigan sienten eso?! Diurma: Si... Destro: Yo no siento nada... Saria: Que pasa? Kralter: Creo que Wattero sabe bien, o no? Wattero: Si tienes razon, Kralter, siganme... Destro: Wooo, vamos en el Nuevo Fretixk... Unos minutos despues Wattero: Han escuchado de la Profecia Dream? Hetravitas: El Comandante Nebula, nos dijo que eramos los Eelgido... Saria: Que?! Diurma: La profecia se trata de un Equipo de Toas, que peleara contra los Timeless Ones... Destro: Osea que iremos a la Dimension de los Sueños?! Kralter: Si... Wattero: Si iran, en la Dimension de los Sueños esta habiendo una Gran guerra, Sueños vs. Pesadillas Si esta guerra sigue haci, la Dimension de los Sueños Colapsara, y los Timeless Ones seran libren y nos mataran a todo el Universo... incluyendo a los Grandes Seres... Hetravitas: Cumpliremos nuestro Deber... Wattero: Pero tambien dice la Profecia que un Ser de Estraordinario Poder, se creara, no se quien este ser pero tengan mucho cuidado sabria si decirles si es del Mla o del Bien, pero ojala que sea del Bien... Capitulo 2: Un Nuevo Viaje comienza Pt.2 Hetravitas: Que estamos esperando vamos a Cumplir nuestro deber Wattero: Espera un momento amigo mio, oi que plasmo se sacrifico para que tu pudieras crear al Ser Ultimus... Diurma: Si Turaga... el nos dejo... Destro: Un Gran amigo, Izi estara desvastado cuando se lo digamos. Kralter: El Fue un Noble Toa se sacrifico para Salvar a Todo el Universo. Wattero: Pues, necesitaran mucha ayuda tengo un Toa que ha mostrado muy buenos Atributos, Es poderoso, Agil pero es un Poco digamos Inquieto. Destro: Se puede Saber quien es? ???: Me hablo Turaga? Hetravitas: Oh eres tu...?! Saria: Saren, el matoran que de la mision Escolta, el mismo que Arthaka nos dijo que entregaramos!!! Saren: Oh Saria!!! hace tiempo que no te veia. Saria: Pero como te tranformaste en Toa? Saren; Pues, Artaka me comento que habia un Templo Suva en cada Isla, yo me curiose y fui al Templo de Metru-Nui, y pues sin querer me comverti en un Toa de Plasmo, Toa Saren. Destro: Bienvenido al Equipo de los Toa Dream. Diurma: El es el nuevo miembro ? Kralter: Me recuerda a plasmo. Destro: Vamonos, entre mas rapido estemos hai, tendremos mas Tiempo de salvar el Universo. Hetravitas: Si vamonos!!! Saren: Wooooooooooow!!!! esperen y como lo vamos a hacer. Kralter: Con mi Super Olmak Saren: OKey pero tu super Olmak no puede crear puertas Dimensionales como nos teletrasportaras? Kralter: Necesito que me den toda su Eenrgia Elemental *Un Podente Luz Sale de Todos loa Toa Dream (Incluyendo a Saren) Kralter: Preparensen!!!! *Se abre un Portal* Hetravitas: Volveremos y el Universo seguira en pie!!! *Se Cierra el Portal* Wattero: Eso espero mi queridos Toas... En otra parte de Spherus Magna. Artico: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Vrolterius: Oye Despierta!!! Artico: Wow, que extraño Sueño. Voultner: No fue un Sueño Artico: Que?, pero soñe que caia en un Puerta Dimensional Voultner: No fue un Sueño si caiste en un puerta dimensional. Artico: Oh enserio, y en donde estoy. Voultner: En Un-Nui, o mejor DIcho en Spherus Magna. Artico: Oh Dios!!! Voultner: Que tienes? Artico: Soy de la Dimension Perdida, estoy muy lejos de casa... demasiado Voultner: Oh y como es aya. Artico: Igual que aqui pero se controla todas las dimensiones y es estilo futuro de estas dimensiones ah y no existe ni la Orden de Mata-Nui ni esas Cosas, Y RAYOS ES ESA MAQUINA? Voultner: Es una Maquina Dimensional. Artico: Osea que con eso puedo volver a mi dimension!!! Voultner: Si, pero no esta en su funcionamiento completo... Artico: Los botones rojos siempre activan los portales , asi que.. Voultner: No!!!, no funciona completamente!!! Artico: no tarnquilo no pasara na... ouh *Una Nova los Teletrasporta* Capitulo 3: La Dimension de los Sueños. Destro: Listo llegamos!!! Hetravitas: Wow este lugar se parece a Le-Metru solo que con plantas de verdad. Saria: Miren todas las cosas que hai aqui, esperen... Diurma: Izi... Que mal que no me puedo comunicar telepaticmaente como antes.... Kralter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Saren: Estas bien amigo ?! Kralter: Volter... el esta aqui... Hetravitas: Quien es volter? Kralter: Mi otro yo Hetravitas: Es como mi caso... Saria: Osea que tu eres la oscuridad de Volter.... Kralter: Si... y como pienso en positivo... casi siempre, el sera el Controlador y yo morire y no quiero morir... Saria: No te preocupes eso no pasara... Hetravitas: Sieno algo...mmm..¡¡¡Los timeless ones se acercan!!! ¡¡¡preparensen!!! Diurma: Tienes razon *Una Horda de Timeless Ones los Rodean( Forma pesadilla) General Timeless One: Son los Toa Drema los de la profecia, asesinen al Lider, haci el Rey jamas sera Derocado!!!! Hetravitas: Esto sera facil, con mis poderes de Ser Ultimus nuevos no sera tan dificil. Saria: Y con nuestra ayuda sera aun mas facil. ???: Tomen esto demonios malditos!!! Diurma: No puede ser ... es... Timeless Ones: El Lider de la Resistencia ataquen. *Disparos, y sonidos de armas blancas Timeless Ones: retirada, tenemos que largarnos de aqui!!!! Diurma: Izi!!!! Izi; Diurma!!! Diurma: Te extrañe demasiado!!! Izi: Yo igual, lo unico que podia ser para verte una vez mas era meterme en tus Sueños... Diurma: Oye...! Izi: Perdo... fue por Amo... Saria: Awwwwwww... Que lindo!!! Kralter: Tenemos que rinos. Saren: Que aguafiestas eres Kralter: Destro: Saren... Saren: Que?! Destro: NO hables, o si no te desintegrare.... Sren: Quieres que te derrita como a una Roca!! Destro: Calmate o si no!!! Hetravitas: Ya clamense los Dos!!!! Saren: El empezo.... Hetravitas: y ahora que? Izi: Pues lo uncio que podemos hacer es ir hacia el campamento rebelde... Diurma: Vamos!!! Iiz: Pero esta a 1 dia que aqui... Hetravitas: Izi... sabes algo de la profecia Drema? Izi: Soy un Toa Dream, se demasiado, y que paso, como es que eres diferentes Gravitas? Hetraivtas: Ummm... ya no soy un To aahora soy un Ser Ultimus, y pues pla.... Izi: Y mi amigo Plasmo?! Diurma: Izi... Izi: Y mi amigo!!!! estoy preguntando!!! y plasmo... Hetravitas: El murio... Iiz: Pero como y por que *Sus ojos se vuelven llorosos*. Hetravitas: El sacrifico su vida para salvar a Saria... Izi: Osea que vale mas la vida de tu amiga que la de plasmo....!!! Saria: No Izi... no fue haci dejame explicarte... Izi: No!!! por tu culpa Plasmo murio...!!! Diurma: Izi calmate... vinimos aqui solo por ti... Izi: Pueden devolverse, no se les necesita en esta dimension la Resistencia seguira... no necesitamos a un Ser Ultimus... Hetravitas: Izi... Plasmo no murio, como tu te lo imaginas... Iiz: A no como murio entonces... Hetravitas: Dio la energia vital que tenia hacia Saria... fue para salvarme... Izi:... Hetravitas: Todo fue culpa de Kravitas... el mato a Saria, lo que provoco que yo me enojara... y nos fusionamos he creamos a Umbravitas... y cuabndo Plasmo le dio su energi avital, sair am esaco del Limbo... y forme a este ser Hetravitas... Izi: Osea que... el se sacrifico... KrlateR: Si... Izi: Por ustedes dos?! Destro: Haci es amigo... Izi: Vamonos entonces... Diurma: Si... Hetraivtas: lo habra entendido? Saria: YO creo que si Destro: No... cunado Izi se enoja esconde ese enojo, los odia practicamente... Saria: Awwwwwwwwww.... Hetravitas: No te procupes ya se le pasara, esta dolido si yo murirera otra vez estarias igual o no Saria: Supongo... En otro lugar de la Diemnsion de los Sueños... Voultner: Aaaaaah!!!! Artico: Todo esto por mi culpa.... Voultner: Estamos callendo y moriremos...!!! Aritoc: Fue un placer conoserte Voultner: Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre!!!! Artico: Ooooh... bueno adios Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Voultner: Oye dejamos de caer... Artico: Pero como es posible... Voultner: Anti-Gravedad!!! creo que estamos en el Mundo de los Espiritus todo est alreves aqui tla vez por eso hay antigravedad... Artico: Ohhh... y como volvere a mi Dimension... Voultner: Cuando pueda volver a mi dimension... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Artico: Que tienes.... Voultner: Siento como si una parte de mi se quisiera Unir.... pero no pueden... Artioc: Vamos, apoyate en mi, tendremos que ir a buscar ayuda, algunos muertos deben de estar cerca. Voultner: Eso suena raro... pero me da igual me duele mucho mi cabeza!!! Capitulo 4: ¿¡El Regreso de Kravitas!? Rey Timeless One: Oh pero los Toa dream ya estan aqui, y el Ser Ultimus es ese ser de Blanco, lo tengo que eliminar a toda costa!!!! un momento, todos los Seres ultimus fueron divididos en titanes y demonios, solo debo de averiguar quien es us lado oscuro... Timeloss!!!! Temloss: Si amo... Rey Timeless One: necesito que vallas, por el Sabelotodo el sabra quien es el lado oscuro de Hetravitas... Temloss: Si amo... *Portal se abre* Temloss: Sabelotodo!!! el rey necesita infomracion... Sabelotodo: mmm... quiere saber quien era el lado oscuro de Hetravitas... la Obscuridad de su alma quiere ver La Umbra de el.... Temloss: Si y quieres decirme quien es... Sabelotodo: Claro, simepre digo yo el conocimento es para todos... el nombre de esa persona... es Kravitas, esta heco de pura negatividad... su mente ha muerto, pero su espiritu sigue adentro de Hetravitas, esperando a salir... necesitas extraerle toda la negatividad a Hetravitas... y haci reviviras a Kravitas... Temloss: Gacias sabelotodo. *Portal cierra* Temloss: EL nombre de esa perosna es Kravitas... Rey Timeless: Y que tenemos que hacer para sacarlo de ese cuerpo. Temloss: Extraerle toda la negatividad a Hetravitas, y haci revivira Kravitas... Rey Timeless One: Que empieze la operacion *DARKNESS*!!!! En el Campamento Revelde. Izi: Diurma... hace cuanto tiempo... no te veo... Diurma: Si... yo igual.... Izi: Cuuantos Años tienes? Diurma: NO se unos 90 no se... y tu? Iiz: Mas de 100908972 ... Diurma: Pero que?! Izi: Aqui el tiempo pasa mas rapido y por eso tengo esa edad ahora... osea: que estubiste mucho tiempo sin mi.... Izi: Si... Diurma: Awwwwwwwww Hetravitas: Oye kralter... te sientes mejor? Saria: Kralter? Saren: NO esta!!! Destro: Que?! Hetravitas: no puede ser, donde puede estar... Saria: En donde mas va a buscar a Volter.... En otro lugar de la Dimension de los Sueños. Volter: Ahhhhhhh!!!, siento que se acerca cada vez mas.... Artico: Pero quien? Voultner: NO me como la parte que falta de mi... Artico: Y haci donde esta Voultner: en esa Direcion. Artico: Vamos en esa direccion hoy descubriremos que es lo que te provoca eso!!!t Capitulo 5: Reveleciones de Kralter y Volter... Voultner: Haaaaaaaaa me duele cada vez mas!!!! Artico: No importa tenemos que averiguar que cuasa eso!!! Kralter: Ya Casi si la unica oportunidad de devolverle estos recuerdos que no se que son exactamenta a Volter, este es el Momento nos fusionaremos y crearemos a un Ser Ultimus del Bien.... Artico: Ya casi?! Voultner: Si, falta poco. Kralter: Volter?! Artioc: Atras bestia maldita!!! Kralter: Quitate patetico toa!!! Voultner: Que por que desaparece el Dolor?! Kralter: Tu cuerpo ya se acostumbro a estar sercas de mi! Voultner: Quien eres tu?! creo que te conozco Kralter: Yo Volter, soy tu obscuridad!!! Voultner: Que?! Artico: Dejalo en paz!!!! no te dejare que le hagas danio a mi amigo!!! Kralter: Tranquilo Toa, no le quiero hacer Danio, si el muere yo tambien morire haci que, para que queria suicidarme!? Voultner: Que?! no entiendo nada explicame!!! Kralter: Cuando, la Surge te revivio con toda la energia que tenias, te convirtio en un Titan... pero para que no fueras corrompido por el poder que se te otrogo... removio toda tu negatividad, pero la Surge no podia aguantar tanta negatividad... haci que me libero con el timepo fue tomando forma, hasta crear a este ser que ahora vez!!! Voultnr: Pero por que el Dolor?! Kralter: Veras si tu y yo nos fusionamos crearemos un Ser Ultimus, una Especie de Toa pero con poderes demasido fuertes, pero si Yo pienso en Negativo y tu tambien yo sere el contorlador de el cuerpo, pero hay una epseransa si yo pienso en positivo tu seras el controlador, pero si sentimos en Miedo, O algo por el estilo nadie de nosotros sera le controlador nuestras mentes e fusionaran y crearan a una nueva... Voutner: Entonces ese es mi destino? Kralter: Ojala que no... pero si, y nunca te has preguntado por que no recuerdas nada? Voultner: Si... no me acuerdo de mi nombre original, y por eso me auto nombre Voultner... Kralter: Tu nombre verdadero es Volter, y eras un Toa Metru de Hierro, amabas a una Toa de Agua llamada Dalu... Voultner: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Kralter: Deja que las memorias, regresen... deja que tu pasado ya no se nuble Voultner: Las Voces diles que se callen... por favor... Kralter: Es hora de fusionarnos, haci te podre devolver tus recuerdos!!! Hetravitas: Corran rapido!!! Saria: Ya casi llegamos su esencia esta adelante!!! Destro: Rapido suban en mi Fretixk!!! Diurma: Rapido no tenemos mucho timepo, tenemos que evitar la fusion Ultimus!!! Izi: Que?! Kralter tambien es un Ser Ultimus!!!! Hetravitas: Aun no!!! Artico: Toas!!! Hetravitas: Quien eres? Artico: El Amigo de Voultner!!! HetravitaS: Oh no y esta un Ser oscuro conn el? Artico: Si y se estan atrayendo como imanes!!! unos a otros!!! Hetravitas: Como el no quiere morir, va hacer enojar a Voultner, y el sera el Controlador!! vamos!!! *Una Luz Enciega a Todos* Diurma: Es muy tarde!!! Izi: No entiendo nada!!!! Destro: Pronto lo haras!!! artico:jeje igual que a mi Capitulo 6: La Luz de la Obscuridad. Hetravitas; Oh no... ???: que son estos recuerdos? Hetravitas: Que no recuerdas nada? ???: Soy Vrolterius, el Nuevo Ser Ultimus de la Luz de la Obscuridad. Hetravitas: Uffff... que bien... Vrolterius: Que le paso a mi otro cuerpo?! Hetravitas: Te trasformaste en un Ser Ulitmus ahora somos de la misma especie!!! Vrolterius: Genial!!! ya puedo recordar todo... pero lastima que no podre volver... Hetravitas: Oye escuchas eso? Diurma: Oh no... Izi: Que pasa Diurma? Artico: Ummm... oigan que ese ruido... Destro: Preparensen!!!! Saria: Tenemos dos seres Ultimus nuestro Equipo de Toa se vuelve mas poderosos cada vez!!! *Aparecen unos Rahi(Timeless Ones en forma de Pesadilla)* Temloss: Hola Hetravitas!!! y hola Vrolterius venimos por tu negatividad!!! Hatravitas: Para que?! Vrolterius: No les dejemos que hagan eso!!! Temloss: Los siento no quisiera hacer esto... pero mi rey lo ordena!!! Hetravitas: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!... *Una Sombra Sale del cuerpo de Hetravitas( Kravitas forma esencia). Temloss: Timeless ONes matenlos (Pensamientos: Pobres no podran)!!! Timeless Ones: Esta bien amo!!! *Se teleteasporta* Vrolterius: Estas bien amigo?! Hetravitas: Agotado, pero en buena forma!!! matalos a todos por mi... *Se desmalla por el Cansancio* Saria: NO!!!! ya me arte!!! Oigan Toa Dream, somos los Elegido para acabar con esta maldita amenaza, y eos haremos!!! Diurma: Tome esto* Multiples rayos de Enrgia de Sueños* Izi: Por todo lo que me hiciropn pasar!!!*Multiples agujeros negros* Saren: Oigan, por que no hacemos una Nova de Multipoderes?! Saria: Que es eso?! Saren: En tajun... cuando peleaba mi Ex-Equipo de Toas, creabamos una Nova pero combinadad con todos nuestros Eleemntos!!!, pero lo haciamos cuadnos olo estabamos en Aprietos!!! Destro: Hagamoslo!!! Vrolterius: Pero conmigo la Nova sera demasiado!!! Saria: No importa es la unica forma!!! Artico: Yo y mi luz y sombras podrian ser de Ultilidad? Saria: Si encuanto mas elementos mejor!!! *Una Luz de muchos Colores envuelve el Valle* Capitulo 7: La Luz de la Obscuridad Pt.2 Saria: Donde estoy? Artico: Estas en el Campamento Rebelde. Saria: Y como rayos, es que llegue aqui? Artico: Izi y Vrolterius nos Trajeron, depsues de la Multi Nova todos nos desmallamos menos yo, Izi y Vrolterius, y ya todos estan bien gracias a Mata-Nui. Saria: Y Hetravitas? Artico: Afuera. *Saria se elevanta y sale* Diurma: Saria alfin estas Despiertas. Saria: Y Hetravitas? Diurma: Con Izi, Destro y Vrolterius preparando un Plan para Destruir al Rey Timeless One. Saria: Ire a ver en que puedo a ayudar... Diurma: Si yo me qeudare con Artico En la Choza... Saria: Hetravitas!? Hetravitas: Ummm... Hola Saria ... Estamos planeando un Plan para acabar con esta Guerra Izi: Y ya encontramos una... Vrolterius: Si... una... Destro: ... Saria: Cual es entonces?!, por que me estan ocultando Cosas?! Izi: La Mascara de los Sueños, la unica cosa que puede destruir al Rey Timeless Ones. Saria: Pero que no el Ser Misterioso, lo haria Izi: No les Contaorn la Profecia COmpleta, Siganme *Se Abre un Portal* Izi: Profetor, Dinos la Profecia XIX Profetor: Si amigo mio... Narrador: Profetor: Listo hora de Volver a la Dimension de los Sueños.... Saria: Y quien es la Soñadora.... Izi: Mi querida... es Diurma... Capítulo 8: El Otro Universo *No muy lejos de allí, aparece un Portal Dimensional que conecta con el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra. De allí sale Toa Krakonn Krakonn: ¡¡WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ¿Hm? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué...? ¡Celix! ¡Xaknot! ¡Takua! ¡Saren! ¡Derek! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAIS?! *El eco hace que los Toa Dream se alarmen. Izi: ¿Qué ha sido eso? Destro: No lo sé, pero no creo que sea amigable. Diruma: ¿De verdad crees eso? Porque parecía preocupado. Vrolterius: Amigo o enemigo, debemos ir a investigar. Saren: Ahora que lo pienso: ¡Ese Tío mencionó mi nombre! Saria: Sí, y también el de Célix y Derek. Pero no conozco a ése Xaknot. Saren: ¡Oh! Es un amigo que hice después de que te fueras al funeral de Gravitas (o Hetravitas, en éste caso). Hetravitas: ¡Arg! ¡Gracias por recordármelo! ¿No podías mantener la boca cerrada? Destro: ¡Hey! ¿Vais a venir o qué? ''Más tarde... Saren: ¿Quién eres tú? Krakonn: ¡Hermano! ¡Me alegra saber que estás aquí! Saren: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hermano? ¿Estás de guasa? Krakonn: ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! ¿No te acuerdas? Los Toa Mata que no llegaron, el lago de Protodermis Energizado, los Bohrok, el Makuta, la Gema Magna, mi réplica, la Ser Ultimus Soxara, Los Símbolos Ultimus que nos cedió... ¿Se te refresca la memoria? Saren: Salvo lo del Ser Ultimus, no-he-entendido-un-pijo. Destro: ¿Quién es este? Saren: No lo sé, debe de estar como ido. Dice no se qué de conocerme. Krakonn: ¡Y te conozco! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estoy? Saria: En la Dimensión de los Sueños. Krakonn: ¿Qué...? ¿Estoy en otro Universo? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora para volver? Diruma: ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo es tu universo? Izi: ¡Vaya! ¡Menuda historia! Pues sí que hay grandes diferencias entre tu mundo y el nuestro. Hetravitas: Oye... He estado pensando que como tú también eres un Toa, y muy poderoso, ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro equipo? Aunque sea como miembro no oficial Krakonn: No estoy seguro, en el tiempo que esté fuera, no cero que pasen pocos eventos en mi universo. ¿Y si mis hermanos...? Izi: ¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Si aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido que en otros universos. Krakonn: Bueno... ¿Pero cuál es vustro propósito? Vrolterius: El Governador de éste Universo ha lanzado una invasión contra nuestro mundo y nuestra misión es detenerlos. ¿Te apuntas entonces? Te prometo que si nos ayudas te enviaré de buelta a tu universo, ya que tengo la Kanohi Súper Olmak Krakonn: Si es por una buena causa... ¡Está bién! ¡Siempre estoy dispuesto ayudar a todos aquellos que sean leales a las tres virtudes! Capitulo 10: La Busqueda por la Mascara de los Sueños. Saria: Izi ya es Hora Izi: Si... Diurma: ¿Que tienes Izi? Izi: Nada solo estoy cansado por esta Guerra. Izi(Pensamientos): Si ella Supiera que va a Morir... Destro: Amigos ya esta preparado el Fretixk, lo Actulise para un Miembro mas. Artico: Oigan a donde fueron, oi un Gran eco y ustedes habian desaparecido, depsues cai en un Gran Cañon, pero Zunder me rescato. Diurma: ¡¡¡Dijiste Zunder!!! Artico: Si, es una Gran Amigo. Diurma: ¡¡¡Y Donde esta!!! Artico: No se, solo me Dejo en la Entrada y voltee ya no estaba. Vrolterius: Oigan creo que etsan haciendo dudar mucho a Kraakon. Hetravitas: Peor nisiquiera esta aqui. Artico: Wow, ese toa de Sombras sabe desaparecer muy bien. Saria: Tu como sabes que es un Toa de Sombras. Artico: Como los Av-Toa somos de Luz, pues yo se detectar las Sombras que etsan cercas. Saria: Con Razon. En Otro Lugar. Kraakon: Este universo es muy Diferente al mio. Saren: Al mio Tambien Kraakon: Que no eres de Aqui Saren: NO soy de Spherus Magna. Kraakon: Que es Spherus Magna. Saren: Pues mira, El Gran Espiritu tiene de tarea reconstruir el Univeros, por que Spherus Magna fue trosado en 3 pedasos haci que los Grandes Seres, Lo Crearon a el para poder Reformar el Planeta. Kraakon: Entonces, Eres del Futuro o algo haci. Saren: Se podria decir... y que hay de Celix, Te Gusta. Kraakon: Ya te he Dicho un Millon de Veces que No!!! Saren: Perdon... bueno ya es hora de Volver. Kraakon: Me gustaria conocer alguna vez tu Universo. Saren: Lo conoceras en un Futuro, a si y cuando Invadan los Chorak ten cuidado, nosotros ya pasamos por eso y fue horrible. Kraakon: Que son los Chorak? De vuelta en el Campamento. Saria: Alfin llegaron, ¿Donde estaban? Saren: Con Celix... Krakonn: SAREN!!! Destro: Saren, eres muy Molesto. Saren: Tu dejame en paz. Destro: Eres el Toa maas Indiciplinado, Irresponsable e Inquieto que he Conocido ademas de Fatidiosos y Torpe. Saren: Gracias a mi Se salvaron de que murireramos. Hetarvitas: Ya Alto los Dos parecen 2 pajaros Gukko peleandose por una Mora. Izi: Vamonos entonces, el Templo esta por el Camino de Sombras. Artico: Y es Oscuro por haya. Diurma: Me da Miedo la Obscuridad. Izi: Si es Oscuro, poeroi te tenemos a ti Artico. Kraakon: Oigan si el Tiempo pasa mas rapido aqui cuanto tiempo llevo aqui? Iiz: Como un Dia o Dos Krakonn: Y tu Izi? Izi: Mas de 100908975 años.... Krakonn: Amigo ¿que fuiste? ¿el Primer Toa o que? Izi: Y ate dije el Tiempo pasa mas rapido aqui pero cuando vuevla todo el Efecto de Envejecimiento desaparecera. Saria: Además de que la primera Toa es Helryx. Destro: Vamonos entonces !!! Capítulo 11: Ejército Umbravitano Hetravitas: Oye, Krakonn. ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un Toa de sombras? ¿Te absorvieron la luz con una sanguijuela de sombras? Krakonn: No, en absoluto. Es más: Soy uno de los 18 Kra-Matoran que se salvaron de la succión competa de luz y muerte a continuación. Hetravitas: ¡¿Naciste con las Sombras como elemento?! Krakonn: He de suponer que no has oído hablar de los Kra-Matoran. ¿Verdad? Hetravitas: Pues va a ser que no. Krakonn: Verás, hace mucho tiempo, los Grandes Seres crearon una raza de Matoran que ayudara al Makuta a su labor, aunque no me acuerdo cual era, mi mente aún tiene agujeros negros. Saria: ¿Os dedicábais a crear Rahi con los Makuta? Krakonn: Sí, supongo que era eso... ¡Un momento! ¿Has dicho LOS? Saria: Sí. ¿Porqué? Krakonn: ¡¿Quieres decir que hay más de un Makuta?! Saren: Hay cientos de Makuta. Son una Hermandad. Krakonn: ¡No puede ser! ¿Sólo conseguí derrotar a uno de cien monstruos? ¿Qué va a ser de mi gente? ¿Y de mis hermanos? Saren: Saria, creo que no debiste decir eso. Saria: Lo sé (Debo encontrar una forma de cambiar de tema). Diruma: ¡¡AAGH!! Izi: ¡Diruma! ¿Qué te pasa? Diruma: Siento... Pesadillas... ¡¿Umbravitas?! Hetravitas: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. ¡Él vive ahora dentro de mí! ¡Ya nisiquiera existe! Diruma: Lo sé... Son pesadillas... creadas por... Rey Timeless One: ¡'Mí'! Destro: ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? Rey Timeless One: Me he tomado la libertad de espiaros. Y tengo una sorpresita para vosotros. Saria: ¿has creado a Umbravitas mediante pesadillas? Rey Timeless One: No, me temo que no es así. Saren: ¡Uuuuuf! ¡Qué alivio! Rey Timeless One: ¡He creado a UN EJÉRCITO DE UMBRAVITAS! ¡¡SALUDAD AL EJÉRCITO UMBRAVITANO!! Saren: ¡OUCH! Eso me pasa por hablar. Hetravitas: Vosotros seguid. Voltrerius y yo nos encargaremos de ésto. Saria: Tened cuidado. No quiero perderte otra vez Hetravitas: Y no lo harás, siempre y cuando no pierdas la fé y la esperanza en mí. ¡Ahora marcharos! Krakonn: Yo luchare a vuestro lado. Tengo casi tanto poder como vosotros dos. Destro: ¡Andaros con ojo! Diruma: ¡Buena suerte! Voltrerius: Oye... ¿Conseguiremos sobrevivir? Hetravitas: Son ilusiones. Además Umbravitas no era un Ser Ultimus del todo. No tenía tanto poder como nosotros. Rey Timeless One: ¡¡AL ATAQUE!! Capítulo 12: Nuestro Juego de Guerra Pt. 1 Izi: ¡Vamos, Destro! ¡¡Más rápido, rápido RÁPIDO!! Destro: ¿Y qué te crees que estoy haciendo? Diruma: ¡Que viene! Saren: ¿Quién? ¿Quién viene? Atrico: Makuta. ¿No te fastidia? ¡El Rey Timeless One! Diruma: La máscara de los Sueños está cerca. Démonos prisa antes de que... Rey Timeless One: Os vuele en pedacitos. Saren: ¿Sabes que interrumpir es de mala educación? Saria: No es que seas precisamente el más indicado para decir eso ¿Sabes? Izi: Dí que sí, éste es el mejor momento para ponerse sarcástico. Saria: Er... Tienes Razón. Lo siento, Izi. Destro: Dejémonos de discusiones y vamos a quitarnos a éste insecto de una vez. *Rayo de desintegración. Rey Timeless One: ¿A quién llamas insecto...? ¡Ak! Con los Ultimus... Krakonn: ¡Hetravitas! ¡Detrás tuyo! Umbravitas: ¡RAAAAAA...! Hetravitas: Gracias. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Krakonn: Mi kanohi Akavam, la Gran Mascara del Preconocimiento. Con ella puedo ver cicatrices del pasado. Gracias a ésto pude recuperar mi memoria perdida en el Gran Cataclismo Hetravitas: Entonces... ¿Cómo supiste que ese Umbravitas me iba a atacar? Krakonn: También puedo ver cosas del futuro que van a pasar si no las puedo evitar. Lo único malo es que ésta máscara a veces se activa cuando le da la gana. Vrolterius: ¡Eh! ¡Menos charla y más zurra! Hetravitas: Mantenme informado si puedes ver algo más del futuro. Krakonn: Lo haré. Capítulo 13: Nuestro Juego de Guerra Pt.2 Diruma: ¡Ahí! ¡La máscara! Saria: ¿A qué esperas? ¡Cógela! Izi: ¡No! Diruma: ¿Por qué no? Izi: Er... Por nada, por nada... Rey Timeless One: Sí, no debe ir a por ella porque YO voy allá. Artico: Ni en sueños (y nunca mejor dicho). ¡Traga esa! *Rayo de Luz Rey Timeless One: ¡Bah! Hasta un Pokawi lo haría mucho mejor. *Ráfaga pesadilla Artico: ¡AAARG! Rey Timeless One: ¿Quién será el siguiente? Saren: ¡Tú mismo! *Disparo del Bazooka Quebrantahuesos de Saren Rey Timeless One: ¡RAARG! ¡Bastardo! ¡Me las pagarás! Saria: Si te metes con él te metes conmigo. Destro: Y conmigo, por supuesto. Artico: Y no te olvides de mí. Izi: ¡Y ya, si tocas a Diruma, no quedarán''' PARTES SOBRANTES', monstruo! Diruma: Izi... Saria: Diruma, ¡Coge la Máscara! ¡Protégela con tu vida! Diruma: Dalo por hecho. Rey Timeless One: Sí, pues será con su vida con lo que pagará. Con los Ultimus Krakonn: ¡Oh, no! Hetravitas: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra visión? ¿quién se tiene que salvar? Krakonn: Los demás. El Rey Timeless One les está haciendo frente. Si no hacemos nada los demás morirán. Vrolterius: Entonces vé, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ésto. Krakonn: Me daré tanta prisa como pueda. Terminad con ésto rápido, no podré manejar eso muy rápido. Hetravitas: Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. ¡Vete! ¡RÁPIDO! *Krakonn realiza un Sprint de Sombras y aumenta su velocidad. Krakonn: ¡Buena suerte! Capítulo 14: ''Nuestro Juego de Guerra Pt.3 Izi: ¡No! ¡Diurma! Diurma: Izi, debo luchar. no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras los demás mueren a mi alrededor. Izi: No, tu deber es proteger la Máscara de los Sueños, ya que vas a... Diurma: ¿A qué? Izi: ¡Tú detrás de nosotros, y no ataques! Diurma: Pero... Saria: Izi está en lo cierto, Diurma. Debes proteger la máscara. Tú eres nuestra única esperanza. Artico: Sí, contamos contigo. Saren: Nosotros nos encargaremos de éste pesado. Diurma: ¿Pero qué os pasará? Saren: Unidos, estaremos bien. Es más: ¡Estamos ganando! Rey Timeless One: ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? Tienes miedo de la muerte de tus amigos, ¿Verdad? Diurma: Yo... Rey Timeless One: Y tú, Izi. Sabes que Diurma va a morir y quieres intentar impedirlo, ¿No es así? Pues no creo que puedas cambiar nada. Diurma: Izi ¿De qué está hablando? Izi: Yo... no tengo ni idea. Rey Timeless One: En cuanto a tí, Saria. Ya perdiste a Hetravitas una vez. Es tu único hermano. ¿No estás preocupada por su vida? Saria: No... Rey Timeless One: Y vosotros dos, os basta saber que vais a perecer en este sitio. Artico: ¡No vamos a perecer! Saren: Eso espero. Diurma: ¡Oh, no! ¡Se está alimentando de nuestros peores temores! ¡Pensar en cosas buenas o acabará evolucionando! Rey Timeless One: ¡Demasiado Tarde! ¡MUHAHAHAHAHAAH! *Una especie de aura oscura sale de los cuerpos de los Toa Dream (salvo de Diurma) y va hacia el Rey Timaless One, lo envuelve y crece un poco, su musculatura aumenta, y evoluciona. Rey Timaless One: Antes no era más que el Rey de los Timeless Ones... pero ahora, gracias a vuestros peores temores, ahora soy Turkehn, el señor de las pesadillas. Capitulo 15: El Fin del Sueño Pt.1 Turkehn: ¡Ustedes son solo Pateticos Toa no pueden hacer nada Contra Mi! Artico: ¿Ah, no? ¡Mira cómo lo hago! *Rayo de Luz Turkehn: ¡Bueh! Como dije: ¡Hasta un Pokawi lo haría mejor! *Rayo de Pesadilla Artico: ¡RAAAGH! Saren: ¡No, Artico! Turkehn: No os preocupéis, hay poder para todos. *Rayo de pesadilla a todos (Como bien ha dicho Turkehn), salvo para Diurma. Diurma: ¡No, chicos! Turkehn: Ahora... Encuanto a ésa máscara Krakonn: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Krakonn lo golpea con un puñetazo bien merecido Turkehn: Eres un maldito Toa de Sombras. ¿Cómo has podido pegarme así de fuerte? Krakonn: Porque soy algo más que un Toa: Soy Toa Krakonn, la Sombra del Coraje. Turkehn: Con o sin "Coraje", morirás. *El Símbolo Ultimus de Krakonn comienza a brillar Krakonn: Espíritu del Coraje... ¡Dame fuerza! ¡¡¡AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAARG!!! Turkehn (Pensamiento): (¡Maldición! ¿Cómo voy a meterle miedo si se siente más valiente que el Toa Kaita Akamai?) *Turkehn lanza un rayo de pesadilla pero Krakonn consigue defenderse con un escudo del Coraje. Diurma: No sabía que pudieras crear un escudo sintiendo Coraje. Krakonn: Para ser honesto... Yo tampoco. Ha sido por puro instinto. La verdad es que los Kra-Matoran actuábamos un poco por puro instinto. Siempre me ha pasado allá, en mi universo. Turkehn: Oh, ¿Vienes de otro universo? ¿Y te has dado la libertad de abandonar a tu gente? Krakonn: ¡No! ¡Fué por accidente! Turkehn: En cualquier caso, ¿No te preocupa el hecho de que tu gente esté allá, en peligro, con esa réplica tuya y esos Anti-Bohrok destruyendo todo a su alrededor? Krakonn: Grr... Turkehn: ¿Y tu hermana, Celix? ¿Qué la habrá pasado en tu ausencia? Quizá esté'Muerta'. Diurma: ¡Krakonn! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Intenta absorber tus peores temores! Krakonn (Pensamiento): (Celix...) Turkehn: ¡Ya eres Mío! Krakonn: ¡AGH! *La Aura oscura sale de la mente de Krakonn y va hacia Turkehn, quien crece un poco y consigue evolucionar (de nuevo) Turkehn: Si más temor... Ahora soy Súper Turkehn. ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Krakonn: No... ¿Qué he hecho? Súper Turkehn: Lo que vas a hacer ahora es desaparecer. *Un Super-Rayo de Pesadila alcanza a Krakonn, dejándolo aturdido. Saria: ¡Diurma, es hora de que uses la Mascara! ¡¡YA!! Diurma: Lo sé... Izi: No, Diurma... ¡Debe haber otra forma de que esto no pase! ¡¡Pero no puedes Dormir!! Diurma: Izi, éste es mi Destino. ¡No puedes cambiarlo! Artico (Susurro): Saren, Destro. ¡Debemos detener a Izi! Saren: Pero.. ¿Por que? Destro: Por que él nunca dejará que Diurma se ponga esa mascara y muera. *Los Tres Agaran a Izi. Saria: ¡Ustedes tres! ¡¿Qué rayos estan haciendo?! Destro: ¡¡¡TÚ SOLO AYUDA A KRAAKON!!! Krakonn: Pues... No me vendría... Nada mal... Sí... Diurma: Lo siento, pero adios Izi. Jamás he conocido ni conoceré a mejor amigo. *Se pone la Mascara y una Luz azul ilumina toda la Dimensión de los Sueños. Izi: ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡¡DIURMAAAA!!! Con los Ultimus... *La Luz Destruye al Eejrcito Umbravitano Vrolterius: ¿¡Y esa Luz!? Hetravitas: Es Diurma... Está usando la Máscara. ¡Rápido! ¡Apresurate! De vuelta con los Toa Dream... Super Turkehn: ¡No! ¡¡¡MORIRE!!! *La Luz Desaparece y Diurma Cae al Piso. Izi: No... ¡¡Diurma! Artico: Amigo... Destro: Siento mucho tu perdida... Saren: ¿Esta pelea ya termino? Krakonn: Pero... ¡Hn..! El Rey sigue Vivo. Destro: Krakonn, procura no moverte. Estás demasiado débil. Saria: Diurma hizo cumplir otra cosa... ¿Pero el que? Super Turkehn: Ya que no morí, mi ejército de Timeless Ones invadirá los demas mundos y Dimensiones. Así las Pesadillas fluiran a través de mi... Haciéndome MUCHO más fuerte. Zunder: No lo Creo Saren: ¡Es el! Destro: ¿Pero como...? Izi: ¡Zunder! Zunder: Así es, amigos, la muerte de Diurma no será en vano... ella decidió otra cosa que nos ayudara... Saria: ¿U te deseo a ti? Zunder: No... Vrolterius: Mira, el Rey se Transformó. Hetravitas: Está a nuestro nivel. Somos los únicos que podemos derrotarlo. Saria: ¡Hetravitas! ¡Ya era hora, chicos! Krakonn: Andaos con cuidado... Es peligroso y evoluciona gracias a los pensamientos negativos y temores. Pensad en positivo. Vroltrerius: Considéralo hecho. ¡Tóma esa, monstruo! *Vrolterius dispara múltiples Sombras y Luz contra Súper Turkehn, tódos acertando con su objetivo. Súper Turkehn: ¡¡¡Uh-ah-eh-ah-ay-ouk-ay-ak-a-AAAAAAAAAAAGH...!!! Vrolterius: ¿Te ha gustado? Súper Turkehn: A ver si ésto te gusta a tí. *Rayo de Pesadillas, dejando a Vrolterius paralizado. Krakonn: ¡Vrolterius! ¡Muévete! ¡Dí algo! ¡Voy para allá! Saria: No, Krakonn, no puedes. ¡¡PERO TÚ SÍ!! Hetravitas: ¡¡No lo toqueeees!! *Granadas de Nada Súper Turkehn: ¡Ak! Necio. ¡Vamos a ver cómo te las apañas sin ése cetro de luz y ese resto de artilugios! *Rayos de Pesadilla contra el cetro de la luz y la mochila de vacío de de Hetravitas, dejándolos en el suelo Hetravitas: Bueno, ¿Te he dicho cómo me abrí paso contra los Rahkshi tras renacer en la Isla de Daxia? Súper Turkehn: No me interesa. ¿Preo cómo? Hetravitas: ¡A PUÑETAZOS! *Súper Turkehn recibe un puñetazo bien merecido de Hetravitas. Saria: ¡Hetravitas! ¡Tu cetro! ¡Píllalo! Hetravitas: ¡Gracias, Saria, pero mantente al margen! ¡Yo me encargo de éste pesado...! ¡¡AGH!! *Rayo de Pesadilla contra Hetravitas, paralizándolo también. Súper Turkehn: A ver quién es el pesado ahora. ¡Je, je, jeee! Saria: ¡¡NO LO TOQUES!! Súper Turkehn: ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Saria: ¡Atacar por detrás es de cobardes! ¡Ese golpe no es justo! Súper Turkehn: A ver si éste golpe te gusta más. Hetravitas: No... Lo... Hagas... Es mi... Única hermana. Vrolterius: Espera... Hetravitas... Súper Turkehn: ¡Ya sois míos! *Una vez más, una sombra sale de las mentes de los dos Seres Ultimus y alcanzan a Súper Turkehn, haciéndolo crecer y mutar mucho más. Súper Turkehn: Por fin... he llegado a ser... Magna Turkehn, el Amo de las pesadillas. Saren: Pues mira, pesadillas, eres... Pero de amo no tienes nada. Saria: Pero... ¿Por qué es tan grande ahora? Parece que ha mutado. Destro: Se debe a el exceso de energía. Su cuerpo no podía contener tanto, por lo que tubo que mutar. De todas formas... ¿Por qué está pegado al suelo? Magna Turkehn: Porque así, puedo contener mi energía gracias al poder de ésta misma dimensión. Zunder: Pero... ¡La volverás inestable! Magna Turkehn: ¿Y qué? Hay millones de universos que conquistar. En alguno me podré quedar. Hetravitas: ¡Eso nunca volverá a pasar! Vrolterius: ¡Porque vamos a detenerte de una vez por todas! Magna Turkehn: ¡Ja! ¿y cómo, si se puede saber? Hetravitas: ¡Así! ¡*HAWL*! *Raíces de Nada combinadas con Luz y Sombras contra Magna Turkehn, pero no hace efecto. Hetravitas: ¿Cómo? No le hace ni cosquillas. Vrolterius: ¡Pues vamos a ver si ésto le hace moverse del suelo! *Múltiples Sombras y Luz, sin efecto alguno. Vrolterius: Es ovbio que hablo demasiado rápido. Magna Turkehn: Parece que queréis jugar duro, ¿eh?. Vamos a ver cuánto resistis contra ésto. ¡¡Timeless Ones, A MÍ!! *Una horda de Timeless Ones aparece en la cámara y rodea a los Toa Dream, formando una especie de "esfera". Hetravitas: Saria, poneos a cubierto. ¡¡Rápido!! Saria: Pero... Hetravitas... Hetravitas: ¡¡QUE OS VAYÁIS!! ¡¡Ésta es nuestra lucha!! Saria: ¡Ésta lucha es de todos! Hetravitas: ¡¡¡MARCHAOS!!! Magna Turkehn: ¡¡FUEGOOO!! *Los Timeless Ones comienzan a disparar contra los Seres Ultimus, y acaban alcanzando a Vrolterius. Vrolterius: ¡Hn! ¡Oh! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Hetravitas: ¡Hermano! ¡¡Ya voy!! Krakonn: ¡Hetravitas! ¡Vuélvete! Hetravitas: ¿Que...? ¡Arg! ¡¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAHGK!! Saria: ¡NO! Magna Turkehn: ¡Alto el fuego! Destro: No podemos hacer nada más. Artico: ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ya! Izi: ¿Para qué? Sin Diurma aquí... Saria: Hetravitas... debo ayudar... Magna Turkehn: ¿Qué hace esa Toa de la Psiónica? Si ya están prácticamente muertos. Saria: Hetravitas... Estoy aquí. Saren: ¡Saria! ¡Vuelve aquí! Saria: Dame un minuto, Saren. Het... ¡Gravitas! No sé si aún puedes escucharme ¡Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sólo! Y... Hay millones de Matoran, Agori, Glatorian y Toa que dependen de TÍ. Han depositado sus esperanzas en vosotros dos... Porque sois los úncos que podéis hacerlo... Sentid su Luz... Sentid su ESPERANZA. Hetravitas y Vrolterius: Hmm... La... SIENTO. *Los dos desprenden Luz, se recuperan y empiezan atraerse como un par de imanes. Saria: ¿Hetravitas? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Vrolterius: Cuando los Seres Ultimus piensan como uno solo... Hetravitas: ...Sienten como uno sólo. Artico: Sí... Es como si se estubieran haciendo uno... *Los Símbolos Ultimus de los dos Seres Ultimus brillan y una Luz ilumina toda la Dimension. Magna Turkehn: ¿¡QUE PASA?! Saria: Debe de ser... ¡La convinación Hyper Ultimus! Izi: ¿Combinación Hyper Que? Saria: A mi sospecha, y recuerdos, crearán un Hyper Ultimus, es como un Toa Kaita. Krakonn: Y... ¿Qué es un Toa Kaita? Destro: Una fusión entre dos o tres Toa. Saren: Serás ignorante... ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Krakonn: Tal vez por el mero hecho de que VENGO DE UNA DIMENSIÓN ALTERNATIVA EN LA QUE NUNCA SE HA DADO ÉSE CASO. Artico: ¡Oups! Pues resulta razonable. Saria: Sea como sea, Magna Turkehn no lo tendra tan fácil contra ellos. Saren: ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una Idea! Destro: Todas tus Ideas son malas... Izi: ¡Eso me dijiste a mi y fué una muy buena! ¡Escúchala, so pesimista! Saren: ¿Artico, puedes absorver toda esta Luz? Artico: Claro, dalo por hecho. *La Luz Desparece y una Aura Blanca y Brillante envuelve a Artico. Krakonn: Mitad Hetravitas... Izi: Mitad Vrolterius... Saria: Se han convinado juntos para formar... Voltravitas: ¡Voltravitas! La Luz de la Salvación. Krakonn: ¡Hey! ¡Ése título era de mi equipo! Saren: ¿Qué más te da? Eres de otro universo. Magna Turkehn: ¡FUEGO! ¡¡FUEGO!! ¡¡¡MASACRADLOS!!! Voltavitas: ¡No tan deprisa, monstruos! *Los Timeless Ones disparan pero Voltravitas utiliza la Kanohi Hau Energizada, devolviendo los disparos y eliminando a la mayoría con éstos (Magna Turkehn hereda uno o dos, y le duelen). Luego Voltravitas elimina al resto de Timeless Ones con su Mydak Supreme Blaster. Voltravitas: ¡Gracias, hermanos! Yo me encargo de ésta plaga de pesadilla. ¡Marchaos! Saria: ¡Si! ¡Krakonn! ¡Necesitaremos tu Sprint de Sombras para darle una velocidad extra al Fretixk. Kraakon: Espera, ¡Voltavitas! ¡Ten mi Símbolo Ultimus! ¡Te dará mas Poder si mantienes tu Coraje! ¡Pero devuélvemelo, lo necesitaré en mi unverso! *Krakonn lo lnaza, involuciona a su estado de Toa Marendar (su estado original) y el símbolo últimus lo Cacha Voltavitas Voltravitas: Considéralo hecho, amigo. ¡Y gracias! *El Fretixk se va a Toda Velocidad Magna Turkehn: Mhahahahaha... Voltravitas: ¿De que te ries? Magna Turkehn: Pues veras... Por muy Hyper Ultimus que seas, tu poder no es limitado, por lo que no lograrás derrotarme, no mientras esté pegado al suelo. Voltravitas: ¿Y te creías que no había pensado en ello? *Voltravitas utiliza su Espada Magna para corar las raíces que unen a Magna Turkehn con el suelo, deteniendo la inestavilidad de la dimensión de los Sueños. Magna Turkehn: ¡¡RAAHG!! ¡Un golpe de suerte! Cuando haya acabado contigo, no quedarán partes sobrantes de tí, Angelito. Voltravitas: Lo que dices no pasará. La profecía hablaba de mí. No puedo fallarles a todos hora. Magna Turkehn: ¿Y por qué no? ¡Soy Magna Turkehn, el Amo y Señor de las Pesadillas! Voltavitas: No importa cuanto poder puedas tener. La Tres Virtudes siempre saldrán victoriosas Turkhen Perfecto: ¡Eso lo decidirá nuestra destreza en el campo de batalla! Voltavitas: Unidos por el deber, ligados por el destino... Esperanza... Luz... Coraje... ¡Dadme fuerza! *Voltravitas comienza a brillar, y sus tres Símbolos con él. Voltravitas: ¡Por Spehrus Magna, por Diurma y Todos aquellos que han luchado por su tierra, te derrotaré! Capítulo 16: El Fin del Sueño Pt.2 Zunder: Tal y como lo decía la Profecia. Izi: Si tal y cual como lo Decia. Saria: ¿Podra Hetravitas con el? Destro: No hay que dudar... Perro sí mantener siempre la Esperanza. Saren: Ojala Pudiera conocer a mi Otro yo Krakonn: ¡Es exactamente igual que tú! Destro: Saren, no es momento de pensar en otras cosas. ¡Debemos de llegar al Campamento revelde! Artico: ¡Wow! Tanta Luz en que he absorvido en mi interior me hace un poco híper activo. Izi: Tú siempre has sido así... ¡¿?! ¡Destro! ¿Adónde vas? Saria: ¡Destro! ¡Regresa! Destro: No puedo. Saria: ¡Es una orden! Destro: ¿Para que? ¿Seremos acaso solo un estorbo para Voltravitas? Saria: No lo entiendes. Vroltavitas tiene el doble de temor que un Ser Ultimus, lo que llevara a Magna Turkehn a trasformarse en Turkehn Perfecto... ¡Y la Dimensión sera destuida! Artico: Oigan, mi Luz le podria servir a Voltravitas. Destro: ¿Y si morimos? Izi: Se lo debemos a Diurma... si morirmos, moriremos como los Heroes que salvaron ésta dimensión y las otras. Destro: Entonces iremos... ¡Daremos la vuelta! Con Voltravitas. Magna Turkehn: ¡¡Morirás!! Voltravitas: Mientras la Luz y la Esperansza siguan en mi, jamas Moriré Magna Turkehn: ¡Pues toma esto! *Multirayos de Pesadillas y Sombras enerizados. Voltravitas: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Magna Turkehn: ¡Matarás a Saria y todos tus amigos! Voltravitas: Jejejejeje... Magna Turkehn: ¿Por que te ries? ¿Acaso el dolor es algo divertido? Voltravitas: Tus Truquillos Mentales ya no sirven conmigo. Magna Turkehn: En realidad no era un truqillo mental. Tus amigos vienen para acá, y nuestra pelea los desturirá, Con, o sin intención. Saria: ¡Voltravitas! Voltravitas: ¡Vallanse o seran Destruidos! Saria: ¡¡No nos Iremos!! Artico: ¡¡Cuidado Amigo!! Krakonn: ¡¡¡NOOO!!! *Magna Turkehn ataca a Voltravitas lo daña Severamente con su Espada de Pesadillas Voltravitas: ¡¡¡RAAAAAAAGH!!! Saria: ¡¡¡NO!!! Voltravitas: Saria... vallanse... yo... mi... pelea... Saria: Estás malherido... ¡No puedes seguir sólo! Saren: Eso se puede resolver. Saria: ¡Saren, no es momento para bromas! Saren: ¡Es en serio! ¡¡¡Con la Luz que absorvio Artico podriamos dársela a Voltravitas!!! Artico: Intentaré. Destro: Yo, Izi, Zunder y Krakonn distraeremos al "Reyecito Sueñecito". Magna Turkehn: ¿Ustedes? Vieron que soy el Ser mas Poderoso de todos... Y Gracias a Diurma, esa estúpida Toa que sacrificó su vida sólo para fusionar a Vrolterius y Hetravitas... Hmmm... No he visto nada más patético... Izi: ¿Que dijiste sobre Diurma? Magna Turkehn: NO te enojes. ¡Esa Toa no valia la pena para nada! Izi: Si hubiera tenido que elegir entre tu Poder y la vida de Diurma... la hubiera Preferdo a ella... ¡¡Ella lo era TODO para mí!! Magna Turkehn: ¡Por favor! Todos buscamos el Poder Absoluto. Izi: No sabes lo que es Vida. No sólo se trata de Poder Absoluto... Se trata de amigos, sentimientos, experiencias, unidad, deber, destino... Pero tu... no eres nada. Artico: ¡¡¡Aqui Voy!!! *El Aura Blanca desaparece de Artico. Voltravitas: Gracias Artico... me has salvado... Pero me siento diferente... Como nuevo Saria: Es sólo el estado Magna Ultimus... Krakonn: ¿Que rayos es eso? Saren: Es como un Super Ser Ultimus (Supongo). Saria: Exacto, pero es por tiempo limitado... ¡Tiempo que te dará para destruir a Turkehn de una vez por todas! Magna Voltravitas: Claro aprovechare ese Tiempo.. por Diurma que Dio su vida para Salvar todo el Cosmos... Saria: ¡Toa! ¡Reunanse! Magna Voltravitas: ¡¡¡Tu hora ha llegado, Turkehn!!! Magna Turkehn: Gracias... Magna Voltravitas: ¿Perdón? Magna Turkehn: Veras no importa Cuánto poder tengas... Yo siempre absorvere esa parte oscura de tí. Magna Voltravitas: Hmmm... pues creo que eso solo lo puedes hacer si tengo miedo... Magna Turkehn: Si... y por Eso mis Timeless Ones desturiran a tus Amigos... Magna Voltravitas: Mis Amigos los Vencieron 2 Veces... no tendran Problema Destruyendolos una Vez mas Magna Turkehn(Pensamiento):(¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡SI ÉL NO SIENTE MIEDO, NO TENDRE OPORTUNIDAD CONTRA EL!) magna Voltavitas: Si, lo sé... Magna Turkehn: ¿Cómo leíste mis Pensamientos? Magna Voltravitas: Con mi nuevo estado de Ser Magna Hyper Ultimus, tengo muchos podereses. entre ellos Telepatia. *Magna Voltravitas da un Sablazo con su Hyper Espada Magna a Magna Turkehn, y absorve todas las pesadillas que Capturó transformándolo en el Rey Timeless One. Rey Timeless One; ¡¿QUE?! ¡¡¡NOOO!!! Magna Voltravitas: Ya te he vencido. Rey Timeless One: ¡NO! Si no puedo conquistar todas las Dimensiones, ¡¡¡¡LAS DESTRUIRE!!!! Saren: ¡Condenado egoísta! Super Voltravitas: ¡No mientras yo siga en pie! *El Rey Timeless One Crea una Hyper Nova blast, capaz de desintegrar todos los Universos alternos. Pero Magna Voltravitas lo sumerge en la Nova, creándo una Nova Blast de Nada, Hierro, Hielo, Luz y Sombras a la vez, desintegrándolo. Saria: ¡¡¡LO LOGRAMOS!!! Izi: ¡¡WOW!! Destro: ¿Por qué estás feliz si ya sabes...? Izi: No lo entiendes. ¡Diurma siempre me estara viendo! Artico: Hora de Volver Krakonn: Si... al fín veré a... Saren: Se nota que no quieres a Celix. ¡Je, je!. Bueno cuando Vuelvas saluda a todos tus hermanos de mi parte. Krakonn: Pero.. ¡Si no conoces a nadie! Saren: Si... Quiero decir, conozco a los de mi propio universo... Básicamente es lo mismo. Krakonn: Vale, pero a cambio, saludad de mi parte a mi yo Kra-Matoran. Pero tened en cuenta que seguro que no conoce su verdadreo elemento. Me consta saber que está a salvo... Magna Voltravitas: ¡Esto no ha terminado! Saria: ¡¿?! Pero... ¿Por que no? ¡El Rey murio! Magna Voltravitas: Pero la Nova no... Tendré que sacarla de la Atmosfera de esta Dimensión... Destro: Eso explotará en menos de 2 minutos. ¡No lo lograras y en caso de que lo logres morirás por la explosion! Magna Voltravitas: ¿Proponéis algo mejor? Krakonn: Si al menos tuviéramos una Kanohi Kahii... Magna Voltravitas: ¿Qué? Krakonn: La Kanohi Kahii, la Gran Máscara de la Contención. Con ella se puede contener prácticamente todo. Saria: Dime que tienes una. Magna Voltravitas: No, pero sí que tengo la Hau de Toa Lhikan, la máscara de la protección. quizá pueda crear un campo protector alrededor de la Nova Blast. Saria: Es la máscara de nuestro difunto líder. ¿Y si no tiene la suficiente fuerza? ¡¿Y si mueres?! Magna Voltravitas: ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero sin Sacrificios, no hay Victoria! ¡Debo intentarlo! Capítulo 17: El Fin del Sueño Pt.3 Saria: Suerte... Destro: La necesitarás... Magna Voltravitas: Si... y Mucha Krakonn: Oye.. ¿Me podrías devolver mi Símbolo Ultimus? Magna Voltravitas: Claro... Krakonn: Gracias. *Krakonn regresa a su estado de Toa Ultimus y Magna Voltravitas se eleva hacia la Nova Magna Voltravitas: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Magna Voltravitas y la Nova se elevan rapidamente Saria: Destro calcula es timepo de Explosion! Destro: Calculando... Izi: Vamos tu Puedes... Saren: Sé que éste no es el mejor momento para pensarlo, pero... Mi otro yo, ¿qué estará haciendo?.. Con el Otro yo de Saren (en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra). Saren(Alterno): Si tubiera otro yo... ¿Que estria haciendo? Devuelta con los Demas. Artico: Saren... no es momento de pensar en eso Krakonn: Igual que tu otro yo... Destro: ¡Ya lo Calcule! Saria: ¡¿Cuanto Tiempo?! Destro: ¡50 segundos y en cuenta regresiva! Saria: ¡Rapido Gravitas! *La Nova y Magna Voltravitas se alejan Cada ves mas y mashasta el Punto de que solo se observa un Punto. Destro: ¡20 Segundos! Magna Voltravitas: *Radio* ¿Saria me escuchas?---Afirmativo---Bueno Cuanto timepo queda para que esta Cosa explote?---Segun Destro, 15 Segundos---Mmm... Saria no llegare a lograrlo Zunder los llevara a sus respectivas Dimensiones---10 Segundos--NO tu puedes deja a esa Nova---9 Segundos--- Ya Estoy en la Ultima Capa de la Atmosfera no puedo para ahora si llego al Espacio todos nos Salvaremos---3 Segundos---Menos tu--- NO importa--2 Segundos--- ¡Gravitas!---1 Segundo--- Lo Siento Saria... *La Nova Explota Destro: 0 Segundos... Saria: Gravitas... *Se Arodilla y empieza a llorar. Artico: Lo siento mucho Saria... Saria: ¿Por que el? Izi: Ese era su Destino... no podias hacer nada... Saria: Pero podria haber sido Diferente... Krakonn: Si pudiera revivirlo... lo haria Saren: Lo Siento Mucho... Zunder: Oigan... Saria: NO es momento para nada Zunder... Zunder: Pero si Voltravitas no murio... lo tenog montado en mi Espalda... Voltravitas: Aaaaaaaah... mi Cabeza... Saria: ¡¡¡GRAVITAS!!! Artico: ¿Sólo se preocupa por su cuarta parte? Voltravitas: Hola Amigos, gracias a Zunder me Salve. Izi: Lo Hicimos salvamos al Cosmos Krakonn: Si... Artico: ¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Saren: Lo Hicimos y todo gracais a mis Ideas Destro: Haci es Pedaso de Plasma Voltravitas: No aun No... Saria: ¿Que otra Nova? (Sarcasmo) Voltravitas: Diurma... Izi: ¿Que tiene Diurma? Voltravitas: Ella Dio su vida por mi y por todos es hora de Devolverle el Favor... Saria: ¿La Reviviras? Voltravitas: Si... *Se hacerca al Cuerpo de Diurma Voltravitas: Zunder Zunder: Mande Voltravitas: ¿Que es la Mascara exactamente? Zunder: Pues en realidad es como una Replica de la Legendaria Mascara Urata solo que esta tiene un Elegido. Voltravitas: ¿Y la podemos Destuir? Zunder: Si no pasaria nada Izi: Espera si al Destruyes que pasaria Voltravitas: Pues el PLaneta tiene un Nexo con esta Mascara así que si Destruimos la Mascara se Destruira el nexo hacia a la Dimension Independiente de esta. *Voltravitas la Destruye. Voltravitas: Ya es Hora... *Una Luz Envuelve a Voltravitas y Enciega a todos Saria: ¿Gravitas? Artico: Mucha Luz... Krakonn: Menos mal que no soy un Makuta (como le pasó a Nerok) o ya estaría Muerto *La Luz acaba. Y aparecen Gravitas, Volter, Kralter y Kravitas Diurma: ¿Donde Estoy? Izi: ¡Diurma! *La Abraza. Diurma: ¡Izi! Adivina que, vi a Plasmo Izi: Y que te Dijo. Diurma: Que los extrañaba. Gravitas: P-P-P-¿Pero Que? Volter: Ya recuerdo....¡¿?! Oigan, ¿Y mi Cuerpo Ulitmus? Kravitas: ¡NO! Kralter: Segun yo, creía que habia muerto. Saria: Toa es Kravitas todos a sus Posiciones de Batalla Kravitas: ¡Gravitas! ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Absorveme! Gravitas: Yo pense que tu querias ser el Controlador... Kravitas: ¡Pero cuando me absorviste perdí mi honor! ¡Acaba conmigo! Gravitas: No. Todos: ¡¿QUEEEE?! Kravitas: ¿S-Se puede saber a qué se debe ese cambio de opinion? Gravitas: Se debe a que me he dado cuenta de que has mencionado la palabra "honor" Kravitas: ... Gravitas: Con eso me basta para saber que no eres tan malvado después de todo. Kravitas: ¿Me perdonas la vida? ¿Después de intentar asesinar a tu única hermana? Gravitas: Sé perfectamente que todo eso en el fondo (muy en el fondo) no que no hacías todo eso por codicia o poder, sino por un corazón. Pensabas que la única forma de obtenerlo era arrebatándome el mío. ¿No? Kravitas: No tenía ni idea, pero... Es verdad... Destro: ¡Kravitas! Éste escáner muestra que los dos tenéis Luz, Sombras, Hielo y Nada por igual. Kravitas: Entonces... ¿Me dejas libre? Gravitas: Ya pareces tener muestra de remordimiento y sentido común, así que te dejaré tranquilo. Kravitas: Nunca pensé que diría esto, y mucho menos a tí, pero gracias. Gravitas: Kralter, ¿Puedes enviar a Krakonn y a Artico a us propias dimensiones Kralter: Claro. *Se Abren dos Portales Artico: Adios amigos. Krakonn: Nos veremos algun Dia... (aunque la mayoría no me conozcáis). ¡Dadle recuerdos a mi otro yo! Saren: Dalo por hecho, pero tú saluda al mi yo de tu mundo. Krakonn: Por supuesto. ¡Adiooooos...! *Los portales se cierran Kralter: Bueno... ¿Es hora de Volver pero a dodne iremos? Gravitas: Ahora que lo piienso, Kravitas ¿Quien es Xion? Kravitas: Oh, nadie, una Amiga... Gravitas: Pero... ¿No estabas muerto dentro de mi? Kravitas: Son misterios del Limbo Ultimus Amigo. Gravitas: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te unes a nosostros? Kravitas: ¿Qué? ¿no llevo ni cinco minutos reconciliado contigo y ya quieres convertirme a tu religion? Gravitas: Gajes del oficio. Kravitas: Hm... No... nos volveremos a ver Gravitas... y no sera para tomar te... *Kravitas abre un portal de Smobras y se desvanece Gravitas: Croe que todavia tenemos pendientes hermanos... ahora si *Se abre otro portal. Saria: Alfin nuestro Deber esta Cumplido... Gravitas: No... los Toa Dream... hay algo, algo que no hemos acompletado... Diurma: Pero lo haremos Izi; Y estaremos Preparados Volter: Con 1 nuevos Miembros Saren: 2, incluyendome ami Destro: Y nuestro mejor Vehiculo el Fretixk... Gravitas: Unidos por el Deber, y Ligados por el Destino... Ése es el lema... de los Bionicle. FIN Creador: Azn-Boy01 Colaboradores: Garmagic y Jdybionicle Otros: Diebeq5b y LegoFan9874 MOCs: Azn-Boy01: -Izi, Psicna, Plasmo, Destro, Diurma, Zunder, Zaria, Los Timeless Ones, Reina Timeless One, Rey Timeless One/Turkehn, Kralter, Voultner, Aurora, Wattero y Vrolterius. Garmagic: -Gravitas, Kravitas, Saria, Fantasmas de Sombras, Saren, Krakonn y Voltravitas. Jdybionicle: -Artico. Bionicle: -Dalu, Balta y Dekar. Diebeq5b: -Deriahk y Begra. LegoFan9874: -Nebula. *** Epílogo, en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra *se abre un portal dimensional desde el Universo Matoran Krakonn: ¡WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Piruk: ¡WOAW! ¿Y tú quien eres? Krakonn: Yo... ¿Dónde estoy? Piruk: En Voya Nui. Lo que era una parte del Continente Sur. Krakonn: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! Debí especificar a Kralter que vivo en la Isla de Mata Nui. Piruk: Por mí bien que hayas venido aquí. Los Makuta han asesinado a muchos Matoran en esta isla. Sólo quedamos el Equipo de Resistencia de Voya Nui, algunos otros matoran y los Piraka. ¿Nos ayudas con ellos? Krakonn: No se... Izi (En los recuerdos de Krakonn): ¡Oh, no te preocupes pr eso! Si aquí el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido que en otros univesros. Krakonn: Entonces... Sólo habré estado diez minutos fuera... Piruk: ¿Eh? Krakonn: Hmph... Supongo que podré hecharos una mano. Luego volveré a mi isla. Tengo que enviar saludos de Saren a Saren. Piruk: ¿? ... Categoría:Historias Categoría:Legendas Categoría:Toa Dream Categoría:Timeless Ones Categoría:Ejercito de las Pesadillas Categoría:Resistencia de los Sueños Categoría:Profecia Dream Categoría:Seres Ultimus Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Titan Categoría:Titanes Categoría:Articulos de Azn-Boy01 Categoría:Articulos de Garmagic Categoría:Articulos de jdybionicle. Categoría:Sombras Categoría:Universos